Burnin Love
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Finally Harris kissed Ann. Been waiting so long for it. There's so much chemistry between them and I really hope something more happens with them. I couldn't help but make the scene go further! I couldn't help but make a one-shot...waiting for August is gonna kill me. Enjoy!


He loved the feeling of her lips against his. Her breath was warm and he wanted her more than anything. He truly loved her, he had never stopped loving her. He never meant to hurt her. He placed his hand on her face kissing her again. This time she pulled away. "I um.." "I'm sorry." " I have to go." "No wait, Anne. let one of my men take you home." He started to go after her. She continued to walk away. He stopped and watched as she walked away from him. 'Shit' he said to himself. He watched as she walked away.

He let her go once he wasn't letting her leave again. "Ann wait." He ran after her. She had the car door open when he reached her. He pushed the door closed and leaned in to her. "I'm sorry." She tried to move. "Wait Anne. Hear me out." she paused crossing her arms looking at him. He could tell she was forcing the tears back. He sighed. "I never stopped loving you and I'm not losing you again. I should have run after you when you left the first time. losing you once broke my heart." He was starting to choke up. "I couldn't live without you." He looked into her gorgeous deep blue eyes, seeing the tears starting to fall. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ann, please talk to me." She let out a slow breath. " Bobby told me that Emma would always be safe at Southfork. He's kicking her off the ranch. He broke that promise to me and her." He could tell she was devastated. "He caressed her face. "I promise you, you and Emma will always be safe. Nothing is going to happen to her. I'm not gonna let you lose her again. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I can promise you that." She forced and nodded agreeing with him. He looked into her eyes again, he couldn't hold back this time. He kissed her again, pushing her against the door. He had his hands on the window pinning her to the car. He loved her too much to let her go. He was holding she'd soon see that.

His lips against hers, his breath, his body against hers, his hands on her. It reminded her of one reason she fell in love with him. She had to admit, she was enjoying it. She placed her hands around his neck, she returned the kiss slowly parting her lips letting him engulf her mouth. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her even closer. She threw her head back as he kissed her neck making her moan. He kissed her again. This time more passionate than before. She ran her hands up and down his back as he ran his fingers through her hair and placed his hand on the back of her neck. They continued to kiss passionately under the stars until they both pulled away trying to catch their breath. He stood tight against her looking into her eyes. He was hoping this wasn't over. He was hoping this was the beginning of something new, maybe finishing something they started twenty years before. She kissed him softly the cheek before opening the car door. He stood watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He saw the flames pouring out of the windows. He and Christopher had heard about Bo and knew he was heading to Southfork. But Bo beat them there. "There's Bo's truck" Christopher said. They pulled up to Southfork and ran inside. He knew people were there, he knew Ann was there. They could barely see through the flames as they grew higher and higher around them. "Anne" he yelled trying to be heard above the roar of the flames. All the possibilities of losing her ran through his mind. Hours before he was yelling at her, and now he could lose her if he didn't get to her. Before they could move a beam fell knocking them to the floor. He watched as the flames continued to grow around them. And there wasn't anything he could do.

Her heart was racing, faster and harder with each passing second. She felt the heat getting to her. Her body was burning and covered in sweat. She could feel it. It became harder and harder to breathe. She couldn't move, her body was trapped. She tried to catch another breath. As she did she gasped as he pushed deeper into her. His hands all over her kissing her, touching her, making her feel loved. She arched her back as he pushed in again. He placed his hands on her chest. He softly kissed her neck and slowly moved down her chest kissing every inch of her body. He gently cupped her breasts as he massaged her while kissing her. She moaned again from his touch and his breath on her bare and burning body. She felt the sensation starting to grow inside her.

He continued to move more and more placing hot kisses on her neck making her moan again. She breathed harder as he hit her spot making the energy inside her boil and explode. She screamed his name as he made her come. Her body continued to tremble as he pulled out of her. He smiled as he looked into her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. " I love you Anne." they were both breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her. They laid in each others arms in the back of her car. The windows were steamed from the heat inside. They laid in each others embrace as they both came down from their high. This was a night neither one of them would ever forget.


End file.
